I Can Explain!
by Wizard-in-Disguise
Summary: When Emily finds out about Derek's plan to get Sam and Casey together so that he can go to Sweden, she's angry at the immature and insensitive Derek. It doesn't help that Derek's trying to prove he isn't immature and sensitive, unfortunately. EDDV


"Emily!" cried Derek as he chased after the fast-walking Emily. "Wait! I can explain!" When he reached her, he put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to be controlling but nice at the same time. It wasn't working. He rolled his eyes when she stopped abruptly and stayed frozen when his hand made contact with her. The day he had taken her out for a date and when she had completely embarrassed herself was ages ago! She could NOT still be mad at herself for being one of Derek's worst date ever. "Look," he said, spinning her around. "I can explain."

Emily glared at Derek and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine," she said, an angry yet challenging glint in her hazel eyes. "Kindly explain." She waved a hand at him, attempting to seem inviting. "Please," she added when she noticed him hesitate.

He took a deep breath and ran a finger through his soft, light brown hair. He thought things over and whether he really wanted to tell Emily everything, including the fact that he considered her to be one of the best friends that was a girl. Well, actually the only he hadn't kissed or made a pass on, anyway. He looked over at her half impatient, half patient face and he sighed again. "Okay, fine," he said, suddenly finding his shoes incredibly interesting. "I was being totally selfish, as usual. Edwin said that when Sam breaks up with Casey, which is incredibly often, his goal shooting skill like totally drops and then he loses us the game. And then he likes keeps talking and talking and talking about her. It's so stinkin' annoying! You won't believe it. Seriously! He talks about her clothes, her smell, which I believe is atrocious and even how far he went with her! Do you know how disturbing that is?"

Emily grinned, finally understanding why he wanted to get Casey and Sam together but not really understanding why he included all that other bull, "You know, Derek, I think you just used like ten words I didn't know you had in your mental vocabulary in that lovely speech. Atrocious, Derek? You flatter me. I'm probably the only girl you've said that word to. Am I right?" A gloating smiled graced her pink lips and she leaned inches closer. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Derek looked up and glared at her, slightly taken aback by their closer-than-he-really-wants proximity. He could smell the light-smelling perfume that she wore daily and that he smelled daily as they passed each other in the hallway and exchanged a casual "'Sup?" He put a hand on the wall, leaning on it. "Shut up, alright, Emily?" he said, still glowering at her.

She burst.

"I'm not going to shut up! How dare you tell me to shut up!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around and pulling at her curly hair, making her look quite deranged. "You're the one who started it! Oh with the 'I want to help Sam and Casey get back together because frankly, I think he's quite happy when they're together.' bullshit! All you ever cared about is yourself! Oh, wait, why the hell did I use past tense? As far as I can see it, you're still bloody immature and self-centered!"

Derek's mouth opened. He had never heard her swear before and really never seen her in a temper. Unfortunately, he blew up as well. "I am not bloody IMMATURE and SELF-CENTERED!" he yelled. "You're the one who's just sitting there screaming at me like a bloody banshee and you're-"

"I DO NOT scream like a bloody banser, you bloody-"

"Yes, you bloody do!" shouted Derek. "Haven't I already shown you that I'm not self-centered? 'Cause NEWSFLASH! I don't treat my girlfriends like bullshit."

Emily snorted, "You mean your sluts?"

"Excuse me?!" he screamed and then he took a deep breath, noticeably trying to calm down while staring into Emily's smirk. He continued in an offhand kind of way, "Fine, they were sluts, whatever. I still cared about you though. Kind of, anyway..." Once again, Emily snorted,

"You cared about me?" She shook her head with a slightly amused expression. "Yeah, right!" she said incredulously.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged.

"Yeah!"

After she had said that, Derek gently cupped her chin in his hand and pressed his lips against his. Softly at first but then as she calmed down from her shock and began kissing back, he kissed her fully, playing with the bird's nest she called hair as she put her small hands on his waist, tentatively bringing him closer. After seconds of bliss and happiness, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Derek grinned at Emily, "How's that for an example?"

Emily grinned back, "Pretty good." And she brought him back for another soft kiss.

* * *

A/N: So how was that for my first Life with Derek fanfic? I'm trying to expand my fandoms so I'm not just like sticking to Harry Potter, even if it is pretty awesome. I can't believe though that Life with Derek's archive is 20 times greater than The Da Vinci's Code. It's an awesome book. Well, I'm not really expecting any reviews but if you do read this story and LIKE it, please REVIEW! Thanks! 


End file.
